Skylynx and Darksteel confrontation/Ryan recruits the Elements of Insanity
This is how the Skylynx and Darksteel confrontation and Ryan recruits the Elements of Insanity goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters Predacons Rising. Bulkhead: Whoa, whoa, whoa! How are you gonna attach the cladding when the framing structure's incomplete, huh? Arcee: Labor issues? Bulkhead: Any news of our fugitives? Arcee: Just signs of recent scavenging in former Decepticon installations. Bulkhead: The 'Con warship can't detect their life signals? Arcee: Shockwave must have found away to shield or disable them. Bulkhead: I'll feel better when that gruesome two some are locked up with the others. Bumblebee: Okay, you got my attention. What do you want? Knock Out: We're prisoners of war. We have rights! When are we going to have access to an oil bath? Bumblebee: Well, when are you gonna tell me where I can find your pals? Knock Out: I told you before, Shockwave had dozens of secret labs hidden across Cybertron top-secret. Bumblebee: A shame.Your finish is looking pretty drab. Knock Out: I don't know where they are, I swear! But I have an idea where you might try looking. Smokescreen: Well, someone may want to think about renaming the Sea of Rust. I'm just saying. Though I was hoping more of us would be rushing back here to see it you know, now that it's all bright and shiny. Ultra Magnus: Cybertron will populate in time, kid. You have to remember refugees could be returning from light-years away. Movement. Two contacts at .84 Approach with caution. My name is Ultra Magnus. Are you Autobot or Decepticon? Skylynx: Neither. Ultra Magnus: Predacons! Smokescreen: Phase beats flame every time! Scrap! Bumblebee, I need an emergency ground bridge, stat! Hang tight, chief. I'm getting you out of here. Ryan finds the Elements of Insanity Ryan F-Freeman: Boy. These ponies are hard to find on Cybertron then back on Earth. Brutalight Sparcake: You must think of that, techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Yipes! Hello, Brutalight. Fluttershout: Are you ok, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Fluttershy? Wait. You must be Fluttershout. Fluttershout: Yes. I hope we didn't startle you. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. out an hat That is cool with my hat like yours. Brutalight Sparcake: Uhh, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: What? You like this hat? Brutalight Sparcake: Yes. But it's a bit of a target for Rarifruit. turns to see a unicorn who looks like Rarity Ryan F-Freeman: You like my hat? Rarifruit: Yes. I think you must be Ryan. Why are you here? Ryan F-Freeman: Because, I sence an evil brother of Primus coming. Where are the other 3? Rarifruit: You mean Applepills, Rainbine and.... Cupcake pounces on Ryan Pinkis Cupcake: I got you. Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. You got me by surprise. Names Ryan. And you are? Pinkis Cupcake: I am Pinkis Cupcake. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice name. But, please don't hurt me or eat me. Pinkis Cupcake: Eat you? I won't eat a robot-human like you. Applepills: Does this fella think he's a doctor? Ryan F-Freeman: I am, Applepills. Why did Pinkis pounce on me? in space Wheeljack: Why send the Allspark to Theta-Scorpio, one of the most hazardous star systems in the galaxy? Optimus Prime: Precisely to deter Megatron from searching this region for it. Wheeljack: With all the gamma bursts and planetoid collisions out here, how can you be sure it survived? Optimus Prime: The Allspark itself is comprised of pure energy. In order to contain it and launch it off-world, Alpha Trion forged a vessel capable of extracting it from the ether. It is this indestructible reliquary we seek. Wheeljack: Well, I'll try not to scratch the paint on this tub, - but no promises. Optimus Prime: We cannot risk being stranded if our ship is damaged. It is best that you remain here, Wheeljack. Wheeljack: You're the boss. Optimus Prime: Twilight, I'll need you to come with me. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. back to Ryan and the EOI Ryan F-Freeman: How did you get to Cybertron? Fluttershout: Well, Ryan. When the Omega Lock rebuild Cybertron, we managed to find refuge here. at Theta Scorpio Wheeljack: Not good. Optimus, Twilight, plasma storm incoming! Get out of there! That Allspark container may be indestructible, but you aren't! Optimus Prime: Twilight and I are too close to turn back. Twilight, try and find the Allspark container. Twilight Sparkle: But what about you, Optimus? Optimus Prime: I'll do my best to destroy asteroids coming to you. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. herself Come on, Twilight. You can do this. big asteroid heads straight for Twilight Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan